Swapping Lives
by Blackcatwitchgirl
Summary: The thing Alice wants most is to relive the expiriences she can't remember from when she was human. What hapens when she gets the chance to be human again? And when the time comes, will she give up her newfound humanity? sory about the suckish title


Swapping Lives

Hi this is my first fiction and I can use any feedback you've got. I don't have a beta, because I don't know how to get one, so please review, even if it's negative I wanna know people's opinions. Especially if I suck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice, perched on one of the sturdy branches of the tree just outside of Bella's window, watched as the girl slept peacefully, unaware of the vampire outside. Alice was jealous of Bella, her ability to eat, sleep and grow old. To bear children and watch as they grew up, to spoil her grandchildren, to lead a normal, if somewhat short, life.

Alice knew she shouldn't be jealous, she was blessed with so many wonderful things; a family that would do nearly anything to make her happy, the awesome power to see the future, a large comfortable home, and Bella, her best friend. She should be blissfully happy. But she wasn't. She wanted to be human, just for a while, to be able to have the things she couldn't remember and would now never know. She wanted the experiences of being human more than anything in the world.

To Alice human life was a mystery, something she knew nothing about. She couldn't remember sleeping, eating, or any of the small things humans take for granted, like brushing her teeth, or a doctors trip, and now she would never know what any of those things where like. She was a vampire. It was a simple fact. And she was very grateful for it, she was alive when she should be long dead, but now she would never be able to truly experience life as a human.

She would give anything to be truly alive. Not that she would admit it, especially to her family; it would kill them, knowing they couldn't give her the one thing she wanted more than anything. So she hid it in the bubbly happiness that she was known for. And she was, for the most part, happy. She just wanted a small amount of time as a human, a week, a day, heck even a few minutes and she would be the happiest vampire on the planet.

Bella awoke slowly, thinking about the day ahead. She was going shopping with Alice today and would most likely be dragged around the mall while Alice bought her the most expensive clothes she could find while telling her how great they'll look without even showing her what they looked like.

"Grrr" Bella growled at her alarm clock as it flashed the time 8:43 "I overslept"

Realizing Alice would have seen her lateness Bella decided to take her time getting ready, lazily grabbing her makeup and hairbrush and walking into the hall. She let out a small squeak when she ran into the cold, hard figure of a vampire.

"Alice," Bella stated calmly "If you scare me like that again I'm going to have a heart attack. I am after all a fragile little human" she rolled her eyes

Alice closed her eyes and appeared to be thinking "Nope no heart attacks in Bella's future" she said brightly, opening her eyes and grinning.

Bella rolled her eyes "stupid seer" she muttered. Alice's smile got even bigger. "What are you doing here anyway; didn't you see when I overslept?"

"Yup," Alice nodded "I also saw that you needed some help getting ready or we won't make it to Seattle in time to shop for very long." Alice pouted a little at the thought of not shopping that day.

"Fine, Help if you want, but nothing too showy. We're only going to the mall" Bella glared at Alice "and next time we hang out I get to choose what we do"

"Fine, something tells me we'll get to shop anyway" the pixie said happily

"Stupid seer" Bella muttered again as she followed Alice into the bathroom

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mall was noisy and crowded when Alice and Bella arrived.

Bella sighed, looking at all the people shopping "All right Alice you got me here. Do what you must" she bravely stated

Alice giggled "Don't be such a drama queen Bella. I'll bet deep down that you love shopping as much as I do" she paused, frowning "deep deep"

"Ha Ha Ha" Bella laughed sarcastically "you're sooo funny"

"You know it" Alice said smugly walking towards the mall

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours and many stores later an exhausted Bella collapsed on a wooden bench

"Alice can we please stop for a while and eat something. I'm starving"

Alice frowned "I forgot to feed you. I'm so sorry. I should have remembered." Alice looked down sadly looking like she wanted to cry "do you hate me now" she asked sadly

Bella grabbed Alice's hand "Alice, of course I don't hate you. I'm not a child I do know how to get food for myself. I forgot just as much as you did"

Alice looked up hopefully "You don't hate me?" she asked

"No, of course not Alice. I could never hate you, especially over something as trivial as being slightly hungry"

Alice smiled looking down at their linked hands "You have soft hands"

Bella smiled at her "C'mon I still need to eat you know"

Alice was smiling again by the time they got to the food court

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That is absolutely disgusting" Alice pointed at Bella's food from Taco Time

"No its not, here have a bite" Bella offered the burrito to her

"No way "Alice exclaimed laughing "That's gross Bella."

"I dare you to eat a bite" Bella looked over at Alice. She was no longer listening but instead staring at something across the food court.

"Hello, Alice, you still in there?" Bella asked waving her hand in front of Alice's face.

Alice got up from her seat quickly "We need to leave. Now"

"What do you mean leave, Alice what's going-"

"Bella we need to leave now, I'll explain at home" She pulled Bella through the door to the food court and started running as fast as Bella could go.

When they got to the doors to the outside a large man walked in front of them, blocking their way. Alice looked around, there were no people, the mall had somehow been emptied.

"Hello" the man blocking the way greeted them. His bright red eyes boring into Alice's.


End file.
